Under the Rain
by LetItGoxx
Summary: Takes place 11 years after the Sinnoh League. Dawn has recently broke up with Barry leaving her really devastated. But one person sees her under the rain and tries to comfort her much to Dawn's surprise. Will it work? -ikarishipping-


**Hey guys! I'm sorry I can't continue What I Said for a while since my USB is with my friend and I won't be getting it until tomorrow so I can't post the next chapter. To make it up to you guys, I will be posting a one shot.**

**I was listening to the song There Are Days by The Ready Set and I got an inspiration for this one shot. I'll make this short.**

**DAWN'S POV**

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe it.

I caught Barry Jun, my boyfriend, making out with some other blonde girl near the breakwater. I thought he loved me. I thought that everything he said was true. He told me that I was his only one, that I was the only girl he loved, that I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

I was wrong. I shouldn't have believed him. This is exactly why I hate relationships sometimes. They're like dark chocolate. At first, it has a really sweet taste but once you swallowed it, it has a really bitter aftertaste.

Well, that's my perception. I don't really like dark chocolate so maybe that's why I think that way but you guys get my point right?

At first, we had a really sweet relationship but after a few months, he started getting late for our dates. Sometimes, he would forget to watch my contests. There are times when he would refuse to kiss me, hug me or just simply hold my hand.

Three weeks ago, I started to have my doubts about where this relationship was going.

Maybe it's true, what they say. When you're in a relationship, you guys start being so sweet around each other, telling sweet things to each other but when you guys do that all the time, it gets boring.

If that person loves you, he would never get bored even if you guys tell each other or do the same things every minute.

Anyway, I found Barry kissing that girl near the breakwater a couple of hours ago. I'm just here sitting on a bench alone, crying my eyes out while the rain is pouring so heavily while looking at his torn-up picture I took out from my wallet remembering all the good memories we had.

"I hate my life!" I whispered loudly to myself as more tears burst from my eyes.

I no longer have a family. My mom passed away two years ago, my dad left me when I was just three years old and I don't have any brothers or sisters.

Ash and Misty are in Kanto right now dealing with their own businesses, May and Drew are settling down in Hoenn since they just got married a couple of weeks ago, and Kenny and Zoey are having their vacation in Snowpoint, Brock and Lucy are currently in Johto with their 4-year old daughter.

There's no one in here who could comfort me. I'm alone. All my friends are having fun with their boyfriends and girlfriends and I'm still here crying over my first boyfriend.

I'm 22 years old and I still suck at relationships. How cool is that? NOT.

_RING RING RING!  
>RING RING RING!<em>

I got out my phone from the pocket of my shorts and checked to see who was calling me. My eyes widened in anger as I saw the caller's name.

BARRY JUN.

"_Hey babe! So wanna eat dinner tonight at 8?" _He asked me as if nothing had happened.

"Don't fool around with me, Barry Jun! I know what you did!" I angrily shouted at him.

"_What do you mean you know what I did? What the hell did I do this time?" _He shouted back at me in confusion and anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOME BLONDIE NEAR THE BREAKWATER A FEW HOURS AGO AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID? YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!" I shouted at him releasing all my anger as mad tears burst out from my eyes.

"_I was not…I wa…I..WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" _He suddenly shouted.

"I wasn't following you. I was worried where you have been so I decided to look for you and I suddenly passed by the breakwater and found you kissing some other girl. CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT?"

"_Why in hell were you even looking for me? I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!"_ He yelled not even bothering to care about the fact that I knew that he kissed another girl.

"I don't care if you told me that you would be back! THE FACT REMAINS THAT YOU WERE STILL KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! EXPLAIN?" He went silent.

"I knew it." I mumbled and continued in a low voice as more tears rushed in my eyes blocking the view, "We're through."

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I hung up quickly and deleted his number while crying my eyes out. The rain was pouring even more and the only protection that I had was the hood of my short-sleeved hoodie which wasn't obviously enough.

Despite shaking from the cold and from the tears, I didn't care. I was too mad and heartbroken to care.

Thunder suddenly struck and I flinched a little from the loudness.

After a few minutes of heavy rain, I suddenly felt something shade me. I looked up and found someone holding an umbrella over me.

I looked behind me and it wasn't just someone. It was..

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He said as he stared at me. He was totally different from what he used to be. He had the same hairstyle but he was definitely more muscular and built-up than he was before, the type of muscular guy that you would definitely call hot. He was even more taller like 6-foot tall-ish.

For short, he got totally hotter after 11 years of not seeing each other.

"I b-broke up w-with Barry." I said trying my best not to cry in front of him. He might think of me as weak.

"Let it out." He said as he took my hand and walked me to his car. His tone was flat but there was something about the way he said it that comforted me a little.

Of course, Paul isn't the type of person to tell you to cry everything out. Before, his pokemon would whine in front of him or even cry in front of him and he would get mad because he thinks it shows helplessness and weakness and now he's here helping me and telling me to let it all out.

Is this really PAUL?

I sat on the front seat as he sat on the driver's seat right beside me. I have to admit, his car is really elegant and fabulous.

"You shouldn't be sitting under the rain without an umbrella. You're going to get sick." He told me.

"I'd rather be sick than face all this crap I call my life." I muttered.

"It's just Benny-"

"Barry." He still doesn't care to remember some names.

"It's just Barry. There are other guys in the world." He told me.

"As comforting as that sounds," I sarcastically started, "I loved Barry. I loved him with all my heart. I thought that he was already the one. I guess I was wrong. He never loved me like I did. He never cared for me as much as I did. I'm 22-years old and I still suck at falling in love."

"Look, everyone goes through relationships and breakups. It's normal. It's kind of good actually because you're one more step closer to finding the right person for you." SERIOUSLY ARE YOU PAUL SHINJI? The Paul Shinji I know is mean, cold and wouldn't say these things.

"Are you really Paul Shinji? The Paul Shinji I know wouldn't be helping me." I told him. He just smirked at me. Yeah, he's definitely Paul Shinji. That's the smirk I know.

"Why? You think I'm a poser?"

"No. I'm just wondering why you're helping me. I bet you can't even remember my name. We hated each other back when we were travelling Sinnoh 12 years ago."

"Dawn." He said my name.

"You know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you didn't know my name back then! I even shouted at you some mean things because you didn't know who I was." I told him dumbfounded.

"I know your name because you're a really famous coordinator here in Sinnoh." He explained. So he only knows me because I'm famous? I felt sort of disappointed because of this but I should be happy right?

"Oh. So what are you doing here in Twinleaf?"

"I had a challenge from someone and since they're repairing the my stadium over at Veilstone, I decided to battle him here." Of course, Paul is the new champion. Surprise surprise!

We talked for a really long time and then I realized that I was no longer thinking of Barry. Of all the people that I thought would help me, Paul was definitely on the last of my list. What the heck, he wasn't even on the list of the people I think would help me.

Maybe Paul was good at comforting after all.

We talked about random things until I was totally sure that I forgot about Barry. I completely forgot that I was sulking over him an hour ago.

Paul isn't so bad after all.

"Hey Paul?"

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Thanks for what?" He asked me in confusion.

"Thanks for comforting me today. I didn't really expect but you did. It means a lot to me so thank you." I told him sincerely as I gave him a smile. It's probably the first time I smiled properly in two weeks.

I couldn't smile properly for two weeks because I was having doubts about my relationship with Barry already and he was becoming more and more ignorant but I don't care about it anymore.

"I wasn't comforting you."

"But you were the only one who talked to me like this. You helped me forget about Barry." I told him.

"I guess I did."

"Yeah. So…does that mean we're…friends?" I asked him half-expecting him to reject me.

"Only if you want us to be." He said.

"Then we are! Thank you so much, Paul!" I said.

**-xoOox-**

"Honey, where did you put our wedding frame?" I called out from our new bedroom since we just moved here in Veilstone City a few weeks after our wedding.

"It's inside the yellow box on top of the coffee table!" He shouted from the living room.

"Okay thank you!" I told him.

Just so you guys know, it's been 4 years since I broke up with Barry. It's been three years since I got together with Paul. It's been a year and a half since we got engaged and it's been 2 weeks since we got married.

I'll have you know, I really love this man. We're completely opposites but maybe that's the reason why we worked out. Paul is really nice, sweet and is a gentleman once you get to know him better and once he starts to get comfortable with you.

His proposal to me was a really sweet one.

He took me to a theatre in Veilstone. I didn't know that he paid to rent it for a day. We were supposed to watch a movie but instead we watched a really long ad and then in the end it said, "Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?"

The lights went back on and there he was kneeling on one knee with a ring on his hand. I burst into tears as I said yes. He placed the ring on my finger and then he kissed me as he embraced me. It was really sweet and a unique way of proposing.

As I was arranging the things in our room, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled.

"It would be nice living with my friend, bestfriend and wife for an extremely long time." He whispered to me. I smiled at the feel of his warm and minty breath kissing my neck.

"How long?" I asked him.

"Forever."

"That's good." I said turning around to face him. I was chin level from him but it's not like we care about that.

"Hey Paul?"

"Hm?"

"I love you so much" I whispered to him.

"I love you more" He said as he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss.

I guess crying under the rain isn't that bad after all. I mean look what I've got? In better terms, look who I've got? I never knew one talk would lead to this beautiful life.

I never expected to even get married to Paul but here I am now, Mrs. Dawn Berlitz-Shinji.

I couldn't ask for a better life.

**-xoOox-**

**END OF STORY**

**I hope you guys liked it although it was short and very common. I was really bored so I decided to make this story.**

**So please tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Thank you! Bye xo**


End file.
